1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquarium filters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dual action aquarium filter. Conventional aquarium filters utilize an external pump and filter canister. The contents of the filter canister must be periodically replaced with fresh charcoal and filter fiber. This is a messy and unpleasant task. Additionally, the conventional types of aquarium filters create a cluttered environment around the exterior of the aquarium. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a dual action aquarium filter which provides a first filtration through gravel and a second charcoal and fiber filtration. The pump motor and filter canister are mounted within the aquarium and are easily accessible for replacement and cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of aquarium filters are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an aquarium filter is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,574, which issued to C. Pettas on April 6, 1954. This patent utilizes a hollow upstanding tube attached to a bell shaped fiber filter canister designed to be placed on the bottom of the interior of an aquarium. A compressed air inlet in the hollow tube is utilized to create an aspiration type pump to circulate water through the bell shaped filter canister and out a top portion of the hollow tube above the water level in the aquarium. U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,921, which issued to M. Vansteenkiste on April 27, 1954, discloses an aquarium filter which utilizes a fiber and charcoal filter buried in the bottom gravel of an aquarium. An external air pump is utilized to provide an aspiration pump effect to circulate water through the bottom filter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,930, which issued to A. Willinger on Dec. 28, 1965, discloses a portable aquarium cleaning device. A hollow cylindrical tube has a pump impeller rotated by a drive shaft driven by an electric motor mounted on an end of the hollow tube. An outlet from the pump is connected to a cloth filter bag. In use, gravel in the bottom of an aquarium is agitated by moving the distal end of the tube and water and waste particles are drawn upwardly through the tube by the pump impeller. The water and waste are then discharged through an outlet where the waste particles are filtered out by the cloth filter bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,015, which issued to A. Willinger on Dec. 22, 1970 discloses a hand operated aquarium cleaning pump. A hand actuated squeeze pump is utilized to draw water from adjacent the bottom gravel of an aquarium tank through a hollow cylindrical tube and discharge the water through an outlet filter bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,821, which issued to D. D'Imperio on Aug. 19, 1986, discloses an aquarium with an integral waterfall type filter. The aquarium is divided into an aquarium compartment and a mechanical filtering chamber. The filtering chamber contains filters and a reservoir. Water enters the aquarium from the reservoir through piping and is released from the aquarium compartment to the mechanical filter chamber by waterfall action. Water is continually in circulation between the sections.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an aquarium filter with easily cleanable and replaceable filter sections. Additionally, none of the aforesaid aquarium filters provide an easily cleanable waterfall type filter basket disposed above water level on an inlet pipe. Another feature of the present invention not disclosed by the prior art aquarium filters is the use of a vacuum type pump in conjunction with a disposable filter canister and a hollow slotted base to provide dual action filtration and aerated discharge of water through a spray nozzle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of aquarium filters, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such aquarium filters, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.